And So, The Screaming Continues...
And So, The Screaming Continues... is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 1st case of the game. It is the first case set in Azure Peaks. Plot During opening sequence of Azure Peaks, the university student Lindsey Kingsley (portrayed by Erin-Marie Hogan) receiving an anonymous package in the mail. She decide that the only way to find out who it is from is to open it up. When she open it, Lindsey find a mysterious disc along with message. Later, she inserts the disc into her computer and install it. To her horror, her computer screen turns into BSOD by accident, but the digital skull version of El Terror appears on the screen, threaten her to expose her pictures in bikini to her family and friends. When the light goes off, Lindsey heard the noise around her dorm and goes to investigate the voice. When she pulls out the curtain, the shadow figure criminal shows up and Lindsey screams as the shadow figure criminal murdered her. After that, the scareware program "NightTerror" appears on Lindsey's computer screen, giving a loud, eardrum scream. Next day, Mandy greeted the player on Azure Peaks University, where they heard a woman scream for help nearby. Mandy and the player then goes to the dorm's bathroom to found the body of Lindsey Kingsley, the university student from opening scene stabbed in her stomach with her tongue was cut it off. The five people were labelled as suspects: Officer Lawton (the beat cop), Helen Bradshaw (law student), Ernest Yeager (college dean), Samuel Cooke (drama student), and Vivian Montgomery (medical student). While searching for evidences, Mandy goes to investigating in the victim's bathroom, picking up something in the bath tube. She heard a noise, then when she stand up, Mandy screams when she saw the red-hooded killer in the mirror, about to stabbing her to prevent them from being arresting. But the player knock the killer out and drags her out safety to the police department. Mid-investigation, Bryon found out that Officer Lawton of the Twinville Police Department filed a report about an altercation with the victim. Later on, Chief Seymore greeted the player in the Azure Peaks Police Department, only for her to leave for a soirée before she could brief the player about the team's primary mission. They then found enough evidence to arrest Vivian Montgomery, victim's roommate, for the murder. Vivian denied the accusations, but eventually admitted guilt. Vivian said that she hated Lindsey out of her jealousy. She believe that Lindsey forced her younger sister, Wendy Montgomery, to watch some of her homemade horror films in order to participate an upcoming most iconic horror movie festival. Despite fears of her sister's trauma, her sister said she was an addict on horror movies. One day, Vivian decided to tell her roommate how she really felt while they were in the campus. Just when Vivian went to warn Lindsey, she saw her taking selfie with fake blood-covered pink bikini and sent it to Vivian's sister to see it. This made Vivian want to kill the victim in order to protect her sister. She then meets the red-hooded person and gives it a pictures of naked Lindsey. The hooded person ordered her to humiliate Lindsey by threaten to expose the pictures to her family and friends, but if Lindsey screams, her fate is death. Vivian then sends the package and wait until Lindsey is threatened, she turns the light off and sneaking behind the curtain while the victim heard a noise. When the victim pulls out the curtain and scream, Vivian silence her by pulling Lindsey's tongue out then stabbed her stomach with stick. Mandy ask Vivian about the person who was ordered her for the murder, Vivian answers it was Red Cape, but she refuse to telling them and said that Lindsey deserved to die for scaring her sister. Judge Westley then sentenced her to 20 years in prison with mandatory psychiatrist meetings. During The Horror Continues.... (1/6), Chief Seymore said to the player that the team branched off from the Twinville police after several years of military corruption, and that their mission was to arrest corrupt, law-breaking soldiers. She then told the player of suspicious activity in the sorority lounge. In the sorority lounge, Mandy and the player found distilling equipment which (per Gaubert) was used to brew illegal liqueur. The two talked to Chloe Mackall, the sorority leader of Phi Omega Tau, who was frustrated that her father was caught despite bribing a member of the police department. The two later found her father's badge in the bar, prompting Officer Lawton and the player to question him. After the security guard admitted to the bribery, Officer Lawton was acquitted of that charge. Meanwhile, Veila and the player reunited university student Helen Bradshaw with her cousin, Emily Bradshaw, with the help of the college dean Yeager. Following the closure of the case, Mandy said that there was a BBQ party going on at the Azure Public Park. Summary Victim *'Lindsey Kingsley' Murder Weapon *'Stick' Killer *'Vivian Montgomery' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect eats apple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Instefriend. *The suspect wears university badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect eats apple. *The suspect uses Instefriend. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect uses Instefriend. *The suspect wears magenta. *The suspect wears university badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint julep. *The suspect eats apple. *The suspect uses Instefriend. *The suspect wears magenta. *The suspect wears university badge. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer eats apple. *The killer uses Instefriend. *The killer wears magenta. *The killer wears university badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Horror Continues.... (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Azure Peaks Category:Copyrighted Images